Love and Life Before the Apocalypse
by It'salwayssunnyhere
Summary: Skye is new to the small town in Georgia to live with her father. She meets the Dixon brothers, and ends up falling for the favorite of the two.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The background.

Skye sighed and zipped her bag up, slinging that one over her shoulder, she grabbed the handle on her suitcase and wheeled it out to her black 4-Runner, that was parked on the street. She put her stuff into the trunk, and turned around, quickly walking back into the house to get her black lab Puma. Grabbing his tote full of food, bedding, and toys. She added that to the pile of stuff and whistled for him to follow her out to the car. Opening the back doors, he jumped up into the car, and instantly made himself comfortable. Double checking, she had everything, she got into the car and buckled up. Starting her music before putting the car in drive.

Skye's mom had fallen off the wagon again. Her drinking had gotten worse, causing Skye's half-sister to be taken away and sent to live with her grandparents. Since her little sister was gone, Skye didn't see the need to be in the environment with her mother anymore. Skye had worked endlessly to help her mother keep the roof over her head. She put countless hours in at the town's restaurant, only to be disappointed every month when the paycheck she worked for, was taken and used for drugs or alcohol.

About a year later, Skye realized she couldn't fund her mother anymore. She wanted so much more than this life she was currently living. Without Jenny, her little sister, Skye didn't need the mental abuse her mother put on her. So, Skye contacted her father. She begged and pleaded for him to allow her to live on his farm, with him and her step mom, whom she had only met once or twice. He agreed, just by the sound of skies voice, he could hear how strained she was. He required she get a job, but assured her that the money she would make, could be for her and her only. So, the very next day, Skye cleared out her room, loading everything into the car. And making her journey onto bigger and better things.

Georgia.


	2. We should be friends

Chapter 2- We should be friends

A/N: this is chapter 2, most of my stories are based on country songs. I listened to "we should be friends" by Miranda Lambert. I don't own the song, and I don't own Daryl Dixon (how sad)

(settling in, meeting the Dixon brothers)

"Skye!" Skye grinned as she hopped out of her car and hugged her father. She had missed him. He had given her the option to live with him plenty of times, but Skye always declined, she couldn't leave Jenny behind. Skye's father was a man named Derek. With dark brown hair, and light stubble, working on the farm had given him a nice tan. He always wore his black cowboy hat, and brown boots. Skye could remember him wearing those boots when she was little, and life was a simpler time between her parents.

"We already set up a room for you" He took one of her bags and started to walk up the steps of their white farm house. He lived on a large plot of land and grew an assortment of fruits and vegetables for the town. They had horses, cows, pigs, sheep, and all those other normal farm animals. Skye never pictured her father as a farmer. He grew up in Long Island NY and worked in the city of Manhattan when she was younger. But her grandparents owned this farm, and when they passed it was left to him. This farm was essentially the reason for her parents split. Her mom didn't want to leave the nice, pricey comfortable life she was living.

"How is Rachel?" Skye asked as they walked into her new bedroom, a nice white bedroom with dark wood furniture.

"She's good! Due in about a month" Skye grinned. She was excited for a half sibling. She and Rachel had always got along great. "Her baby shower is in about a week, if you would like to come"

"Of course, I'd like to come daddy, and I'll do anything I can to help out" Skye said sincerely. Her dad hugged her again.

"I know, but I want you to learn how to be a teenager, since you never got that option at home" Skye shrugged

"Doesn't mean I can't help when I'm needed" her dad nodded and smiled softly.

"Get settled, it'll be about an hour before Rachel is back with stuff to cook dinner. We're having some neighbors over for the game tonight."

"game?" Skye asked

"It's Sunday, we always have the neighbors over for football Sunday" Skye laughed

"How could I forget, football Sunday" Her dad shrugged and turned on his heel walking out, he turned just before he shut the door.

"I'm glad you're here kiddo" Skye smiled and nodded. Her dad shut the door and she looked at the boxes surrounding her room. She walked over to the Electronic box, pulling out her Speaker and turning on music. She rolled up her sleeves and started unpacking. She was a couple hours in when she heard a car rolling up the gravel driveway. She peered outside and noticed a very pregnant Rachel grabbing bags out of the car. Skye quickly put on her boots and ran down the steps and out the front door.

"Skye!" Rachel exclaimed. Skye smiled and side hugged her while grabbing most of the heavier bags. "I can get those"

"Nonsense, I'm here to help" Skye insisted as she made her way up the steps of the front porch. Rachel rolled her eyes and followed her into the kitchen. Setting the bags down on the granite counter top, she spun on her heel and turned towards Rachel.

"Can I help with dinner?" Skye asked. Honestly, she had finished packing and was bored out of her mind. Rachel shook her head.

"You should go get ready, you're going to meet a lot of the neighbors tonight" Skye sighed and nodded. "If I need help, I'll holler" Rachel reassured her. Skye smiled at that and ran up the stairs to her room.

She sat in front of the mirror and took the time to apply her makeup, making her blue eyes look soft and pretty. She did one braid on the side of her head and let the rest fall in a beachy wave. She slipped on blue jeans, a white shirt that was a bit flowy, and her brown boots. Looking at the clock she gasped. It had taken her about 3 hours to do all of that. Her time must have slipped by. She glanced outside and was shocked to see about 5 cars already outside, she must not have heard them from her music playing. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs.

"Here she is!" She turned in the direction of her father's voice. Skye approached the group of men her father was talking to and politely smiled.

"We've heard so much of you these past years, it's surprising that you actually exist" One of the men stated, causing the rest of them, including Skye, to laugh.

"Well, I decided a change of pace would be nice" She smiled softly.

"You should meet my daughter, she's somewhere around here- Haven!" The man hollered and a petite brunette appeared behind him.

"Yes?" She asked and turned her attention to Skye.

"OH! You must be Skye!" Skye nodded and held out her hand. The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm Havin Greene"

"So nice to meet you, love your shirt" Skye grinned and complimented her. It's been so long since she had a friend to hangout and do girly things with, Skye almost had forgotten what it was like.

"We are definitely. Going to be hanging out. Maybe tomorrow I'll take you into town?" Haven asked with her head cocked to the side

"I'd love that" Skye said sincerely. And she meant it. She hadn't been to that town since she was about 4 years old.

"Dinners ready!" Rachel shouted from the kitchen and Skye grabbed a red solo cup off the counter, taking a sip of the punch. She turned towards the door when she heard it open. Two boys stepped through. One was older, she could tell that much. He had a face that screamed trouble. He had an awful laugh, as he gave a bro hug to one of the other younger guys. The other boy had brown hair, and a stone look on his face. But his eyes looked soft. From what Skye could see, he was rough around the edges, but he was muscular, and had a few tattoos spattered here and there. He wore a plaid shirt and wranglers. Skye was drawn to him, she snapped out of her analysis when she looked up at his eyes and he quirked an eyebrow, as a way of saying "yes? I noticed you noticing me" Skye turned beet red and quickly ducked into the kitchen.

"Who are they?" Skye asked Rachel quietly. Rachel turned to where Skye was pointing and noticed she was looking at the two Dixon brothers.

"Oh. That's Merle and Daryl Dixon. Merle's a trouble maker, and lacks any kind of respect" Rachel huffed "But Daryl? He's a sweetheart. Doesn't say much when Merle is around, but he helps out a lot on the farm." Skye nodded and took the pot of potatoes away from her step mom. She walked into the dining room and set the bowl down on the hot pad. She turned around and jumped when she came face to face with who she was guessing was Merle.

"Well, who do we have here?" Merle said with an ugly smile. Skye was immediately put on edge. Living in NY Skye knew a creep when she saw on.

"I'm Skye" she introduced herself quietly. Hoping dinner would start soon and put some distance between them.

"Yer real pretty, maybe you need someone to help show you around?" He leaned closer towards her. She quickly took a step back

"No thanks, I'm good" Skye gained her confidence back. Rolling her eyes, she went to move around him and go find haven when he grabbed her arm. She whirled back around, ready to start hell. Nobody touches her.

"Merle" She whipped her head to the side and noticed Daryl standing behind her. "Let her go, she just got here" Merle stared Daryl down a minute longer before letting her arm go.

"Alright, little brother, but watch yourself. I'll have her eventually" Skye scoffed, and Merle glared at her for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"I'm sorry about him" Daryl said quietly. He stuck out his hand "I'm Daryl" Skye looked at his hand before putting her own into his. It was rough and showed years of hard manual labor.

"Skye. Skye Roberts", He gave her a small smile.

"Pretty name." Skye smiled back and he rubbed his neck. "I should go find your dad, I think I'm working tomorrow" He gave her a quick wave and quickly walked away. Skye stared at the spot he was just standing, trying to decide what had just occurred and her thoughts on the younger brother. He certainly knew when to swoop in and save a damsel in distress. Even if Skye refused to believe that she couldn't have gotten out of merles gasp and gaze.

"I see you met the Dixon brothers" Haven said coming up behind her.

"Mhmm" She nodded and took a seat at the table. Conversing with some more people that were close friends of her dad.

Later that night, When Skye had taken off her makeup and crawled into bed, sleep took over her, and she dreamt of a tan cowboy with shaggy brown hair.


End file.
